The present application describes systems and techniques relating to receiving data over a system-interconnect bus, for example, receiving data from multiple concurrent data transfers over a parallel system-interconnect bus.
A system-interconnect bus is one or more links through which data is transmitted from one part of a computing system to another. A bus architecture is a collection of links and protocols used to transmit data from one part of a computing system to another. Typically, a bus architecture for a computing system uses multiple bus standards, which can be serial and/or parallel bus standards, to interconnect all the parts used to realize a computing system.
A system-interconnect bus can send data using multiple concurrent data transfers, where a data transfer represents one or more bus transactions associated with each other using a data-transfer identifier. Such system-interconnect busses can also be parallel busses. For example, PCI-X (Peripheral Component Interconnect Extended) is a bus standard that defines a parallel bus architecture for use as a system-interconnect bus in which data is sent using multiple concurrent data transfers.